


Lucky Strike

by fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: Низкорейтинговые видео и арты [14]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020
Summary: Это нерассказанная история про Америку пятидесятых и Ваню Рудбоя, который влюбился в парня с рекламы сигарет, а потом встретил его в реальной жизни.
Relationships: Fallen MC | Ivan Svetlo/Охра | Johnny Rudeboy
Series: Низкорейтинговые видео и арты [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845070
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Lucky Strike

**Author's Note:**

> Перерисовка [работы Николаса Мюрея](https://i.ibb.co/y68QNCy/IMG-0053.jpg) для Lucky Strike 1953 года.

[](https://i.ibb.co/XXMT1LP/sm1.png)


End file.
